Pinocchio
by Mikarucchi
Summary: Je ne suis pas gentille. Je ne suis pas méchante. Je dis simplement la vérité telle qu'elle est. Trop franche ? Peut-être. C'est aussi peut-être pour ça que je ne supporte pas ce mannequin qui se cache derrière ce sourire. Qui ment en souriant.
1. Pinocchio

**Yaho~ Je tente une fiction sur KnB j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop catastrophique...**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf les OCs.**

 **Je m'excuse si il y a des OOCs, dites le moi si vous en voyez pour que je corrige tout ça !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Pinocchio...?**

"Teiko ? Le collège Teiko ? Pourquoi ?

\- C'est un très bon collège. Ne fais pas l'enfant. Tu as pu l'intégrer, alors cesse de te plaindre.

\- " Victoire avant tout"...? lâchai-je en lisant le dépliant. Ridicule. L'importance n'est pas de partici- HIC !

\- Tsss... Cesse de mentir, Pinocchio.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. C'est une maladie, bordel.

\- Désolée, désolée, Arianne. Quoiqu'il en soit, la rentrée est demain. Ne sois pas en retard."

Ma sœur se lève puis quitte l'appartement me laissant seule. Je soupire bruyamment. Elle vit avec son copain et mes parents sont à l'étranger. Je ne vais pas me plaindre, c'est cool d'avoir l'appartement pour moi.

Bref. Je devrais me présenter. Je m'appelle Arianne et je suis une Pinocchio. Pour faire simple, je fais partie des personnes qui ne peuvent pas mentir. En effet, lorsque je mens, j'ai le hoquet. C'est particulièrement énervant.

Je sais, "c'est pas bien de mentir de toute façon" en fait, c'est énervant de ne pas pouvoir le faire. Il y a des moments où, la vérité doit être cachée. Pourtant je ne peux pas faire cela. Fichue maladie.

* * *

Je me réveille difficilement en entendant mon réveil sonner. C'est la rentrée. Ne pas être en retard. Ne pas être en retard. Je met mon uniforme, mes cheveux noirs maintenant coiffés tombent sur mes épaules. En fait, ils s'arrêtent aux épaules. Bref. Je me regarde dans un miroir pour voir si rien n'est bizarre. Mes yeux gris/bleus parcourent le reflet en quête d'imperfections flagrantes. Rien. Ça va. Je peux donc aller au collège.

J'arrive devant l'immense collège qu'est Teiko. Je marche vers le panneau où les classes sont affichés : Première année... Classe... 2. Okay, reste plus qu'à la trouver.

On peut s'asseoir n'importe où ? C'est ça ? Je marche en inspectant les tables pour voir si il n'y a pas d'indication pas le plus grand des hasards. Ça va, y a rien. Sur le tableau non plus. Donc, on peut s'asseoir où on veut. Naturellement, je choisis une table à côté des fenêtres. C'est donc au troisième rang, côté fenêtre où je m'assois. Je baille en m'étirant, attirant l'attention de quelques élèves. Tsss... C'bon, je sais que c'est mal polie, mais bon ! Je roule des yeux puis met ma tête dans mes bras qui se trouvent eux mêmes sur la table afin d'attendre le professeur.

La porte s'ouvre d'un coup, laissant entrer un garçon blond, entouré de filles. Ma tête se tourne pour le regarder. C'est pas le mannequin ? Je baille une nouvelle fois avant de m'avachir à nouveau sur la table. Un garçon au cheveux rouges entre également, comparé au blond, les filles ne l'approchent pas, elles parlent simplement de lui en le regardant. Des cheveux rouges...? Au moins, il se démarque.

La sonnerie retentit me sortant de mes pensées. Je lève la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvre cette fois sur le professeur. D'un mouvement de main, je remets mes cheveux en place. Il affiche un grand sourire puis nous demande de nous présenter un par un. Le blond commence, il aime se faire remarquer..? Il a prit la parole avant les autres. Personnalité : Enthousiaste, énergique, joyeux... Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche en fermant les yeux.

Une seconde personne prend la parole puis un autre, et ainsi de suite, dont le rouge que j'ai vu avant. Je me lève ensuite à mon tour.

"Lain Arianne. Je suis mi-française, mi-japonais."

Enfin, je dis "mi", mais je ne parle aucun mot en français. C'est juste mon père qui est français, et tout ce qu'il m'a donné, c'est les yeux bleus/gris. Je les aime bien, hein ! J'trouve ça classe.

" Rien d'autre ? demande le prof."

Je claque ma langue.

"Je suis une Pinocchio.

\- Une quoi !? s'exclame le blond enthousiaste de découvrir une nouvelle chose.

\- C'est une maladie qui n'accepte pas les mensonges. Ces derniers sont illustrés par des tics. explique le roux.

\- Comme tout le monde, non ? réplique une fille.

\- Pas vraiment. Les " tics" sont plus voyant, ils s'expriment le plus souvent par des hoquets. Mais ça peut varier. continue-t-il."

Les élèves sifflent autour du savoir du roux. Je m'assois, j'aurais dû le prévoir, mais si j'avais dit qu'il n'y avait rien, ils l'auraient quand même découvert à cause de mon hoquet. Et là, ça aurait été la honte. Et pas qu'un peu. J'écrase ma contre la table, ce qui provoque un petit "boum". Heureusement pour moi, il ne s'est pas fait entendre, je continue d'écouter les présentations. Raaah... Trop de noms, je ne les retiens pas.

La sonnerie retentit alors que le prof' finissait de nous distribuer les documents. Je me levais, cependant, mon s'accrocha à celui du blond ce qui entraina la chute de ses affaires, il rit en voyant cela. Il le décrocha sans violence puis me fit sont sourire commercial.

Tsss...

" Tu peux râler si tu veux, hein.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est normal de se plaindre dans une telle situation, plutôt que de cacher son agacement sous un sourire."

Il écarquille les yeux. Le roux approche, je crois qu'il nous a entendu.

"Alors c'est vrai. déclare t-il en souriant.

\- On peut t'aider ? demande le blond en essayant de se rappeler de son nom.

\- Les Pinocchios ne peuvent non seulement pas mentir, mais elles peuvent aussi voir les menteurs"

Je me crispe, il connait bien ma maladie quand même. Wow. Je recule d'un pas alors que le blond s'extasie devant ce que l'autre venait de dire. Il affirme que c'est super cool.

Menteur.

Je sais, cette maladie n'est pas un atout, elle montre le monde tel qu'il est en réalité. C'est un monde horrible.

"Détrompe-toi. Ce pouvoir peut être utile.

\- "Utile" ?

\- Au basket. Tu peux voir la vérité derrière le bluff des joueurs. Leur véritable envie de gagner. Tu peux voir tous les états psychologique des joueurs."

J'ai l'impression qu'il m'incite à rejoindre le club de basket. Et merde. Autant lui dire non maintenant. Sauf qu'il me coupe en disant que je devrais y réfléchir. Je hoche la tête doucement puis remarque enfin que le blond était partis.

N'empêche, on est que le premier jour de rentrée. En première année, et il sait déjà tout ce qu'il veut faire. Je l'envie.


	2. Découverte du club de Basket

**Yaho~ Nouveau Chapitre !**

 **Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, sauf les OCs. Dites-moi si vous voyez des personnes OOCs pour que je fasse plus attention !**

 **Merci à JuriiGothic, Nessie-Dondake, Guest et Cookie pour leurs reviews !**

* * *

 **ピノキオ**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Découverte du club de basket**

Je rentre dans le collège puis change de chaussures.

"Lain !"

Je lève la tête pour voir qui m'appelle. Le blond. Euh... Son nom...? Euh... Quand je disais qu'il y avait trop de noms. Je ne retiens que les visages, moi. Tsss... Il me fait un grand sourire.

"Tu te souviens de moi ?

\- ... Évidemme-HIC !"

Il écarquille les yeux, toujours souriant. Oups... J'aurais dû lui dire que je me souvenais pas de lui.

Il explose de rire mais prend rapidement une moue boudeuse puisqu'il se rend compte que j'ai oublié son nom. Il me traite de méchante sans cœur. Tout en versant des larmes.

Menteur.

"N'es-tu pas content en fait ?

\- Qui serait content d'être oublié ?

\- Tu es soulagé de voir que même si tu es célèbre, des personnes sont encore aptent à ne pas te connaître, non ?"

Il me regarde incrédule puis simule une excuse pour partir. Menteur. Je roule des yeux puis finis finalement de changer mes chaussures. Ceci fait, je me dirige vers ma classe. Finalement, je ne sais toujours pas comment il s'appelle. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, ma main se place par réflexe sur mon oreille droite en entendant le cri de plusieurs filles. "Kise" ? Ah, c'est bon, il s'appelle Kise Ryôta. Mannequin. Bon, visiblement, les fans peuvent servir. Kise Ryôta. Kise Ryôta. Si je le répète, je m'en souviendrai sûrement. Je marche vers ma place puis m'assois sans un bruit.

La porte s'ouvre laissant apparaître une fille aux cheveux roses. Elle regarde un peu partout dans la salle. Elle demande si un Akashi Seijuro est là. Akashi... Akashi... Non, j'vois pas. Je pose ma tête de nouveau sur la table. Kise Ryôta, c'est la blond. Akashi Seijuro... Akashi Seijuro. Et merde. J'vois pas. Je parcours la salle des yeux, puis remarque le roux. Aka...shi ?

"Akashi ! criai-je.

\- C'est moi. lâche-t-il en se tournant vers moi."

Oups. J'ai pas réfléchi, oh punaise. J'vais pas dire que je l'ai appelé pour rien. Mais à ce que je vois, la fille aux cheveux roses lui parlait avant que je ne les interrompe. Donc, l'excuse du "quelqu'un te cherche" ne marche pas. Euh... Baissons juste la tête.

"Baisser la tête ne changera rien. déclare moqueusement Akashi.

\- Merde... murmurai-je."

Le roux sourit. Il se retourne vers la rose puis lui dit qu'ils continueront leur discussion plus tard. Elle acquiesce puis s'en va en souriant. Je sens son regard sur moi, puis baisse encore plus la tête.

"Autruche...?"

Je lève la tête pour voir le blond... Euh, Kise Ryôta. J'arque un sourcil en le regardant. Il lève les mains devant lui pour paraître innocent, puis s'excuse plusieurs fois. En affirmant que c'était sorti tout seul. Je le fusille du regard.

"Tu m'as traité d'autruche...?

\- Désolé !

\- Tsk."

Il sourit d'un air embarrassé puis se décide à partir lorsque le prof' arrive. Je soupire. Il peut le montrer qu'il est vexé parce que j'ai claqué la langue. C'est normal. Idiot, va. Je roule des yeux puis dirige mon attention sur le prof'.

* * *

 **ピノキオ**

* * *

La sonnerie retentit, annonçant ainsi la pause déjeuner. Akashi arrive devant moi, puis le propose de le suivre pour voir l'entraînement de basket. Je penche la tête alors qu'il pose une nouvelle fois sa question. Je réfléchis un instant avant de finalement me décider à le suivre.

Je marche à côté de lui, un silence s'installe pendant notre marche, je le regarde puis, le sentant sûrement, il tourne son attention sur moi.

Merde. J'ouvre la bouche, quelque chose à dire...

"T'as une poussière dans les che-HIC ! Merde.

\- Pinocchio, hein. se moque t-il.

\- Tsk."

Je l'ignore, pendant tout le reste du temps qu'il nous reste, il se moque de moi ! Tsss... J'ouvre la porte du gymnase puis Akashi passe devant moi. Tsss... Honneur au fille d'habitude. M'enfin bon. Un garçon brun vient à la rencontre de Akashi. Il le salue puis lui demande qui je suis.

"Lain Arianne. Je pense qu'elle pourrait être Manager.

\- Y'a plus de cinq Managers déjà.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle nous seras d'une grande aide.

\- N'abusons pas, Akashi, je n'ai rien qui puisses réellement servir. "

Le brun nous regarde puis soupire avant de stopper son regard sur moi. Il affiche un sourire avant de me tendre la main.

"Je suis Nijimura Shuzo. Enchanté.

\- Lain Arianne. De même.

\- Akashi, je propose de lui laisser une semaine d'essai. Si elle parvient à faire ses preuves parmi nous, on l'accepte.

\- Je suis d'accord.

\- J'ai pas mon mot à dire ?

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est bien pour toi, non ? demande Niji...mura. On aurait pu te refuser tout de suite.

\- Mais je ne veu-

\- Si tu ne voulais vraiment pas, tu ne l'aurais pas suivi. Répliqua-t-il en me coupant."

Akashi acquiesce puis me dit que je peux aller manger, il m'attendra à la fin des cours. J'arque un sourcil puis fini par soupirer en hochant la tête. Y a une part de vérité là-dedans. Le basket peut être intéressant. Je vais donc m'asseoir sur un banc, puis... Et merde. Sur le coup, j'ai pas pris mon bento. Je me lève pour aller le chercher, cependant, alors que j'arrive dans la salle de classe, la sonnerie retentit.

Bordel. Je me mord l'ongle du pousse puis décide d'aller m'asseoir. Mon repas est juste là, dans mon sac. Je peux même pas le prendre parce que le prof' est là. Prof' de japonais. Je sors mes affaires puis ouvre mon livre à la page indiquée. Lecture de texte, tsss...

Je dirige mon regard partout sur le livre. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, j'ai faim. J'ai faim. J'ai faim. Un cour dure cinquante minutes environ. Y'a à peu près trois cours c't'aprèm. Ça fait cent-cinquante minutes à attendre. J'ai faim. Faim. Bordel, tout ça à cause de Akashi Seijuro. Ma jambe commence à trembler fortement sous la table. J'inspire puis expire.

J'ai faim. Oh punaise. Je peux demander d'aller au toilette et prendre mon bento en douce. Non, ça ne marchera jamais. Je grince des dents. Bordel.

"Euh... Lain ?

\- Hm." lâchai-je en tournant mon regard noir vers mon interlocuteur.

"Effrayante..."

Kise grimace comme un enfant en me regardant. Il pointe mon livre puis me demande si il peut suivre avec moi. Je roule des yeux.

"Tu peux demander à la fille de l'autre côté.

\- Je préfère pas.

\- Oh...

\- Quoi ?

\- Non, je m'attendais à ce que tu me dises "C'est parce que je veux suivre avec toi, Laiin !"

\- C'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Méchante ! sanglote t-il. Et puis... Je sais que ça ne sert à rien de te mentir.

\- Évidemment."

Il baisse le ton de sa voix pour me dire que la fille à côté le regarde depuis tout à l'heure avec des yeux brillant. Il ne veut surtout pas la supporter pendant une heure. Je roule des yeux puis rapproche mon bureau du sien pour mettre le livre entre nous deux. Ses yeux s'écarquillent en le voyant. Je baisse les yeux à mon tour puis remarque que mon manuel est couvert de "j'ai faim." Et merde. J'ai écrit ça sans m'en rendre compte.

Je le fusille du regard alors qu'il commence à rire. En fait, il explose de rire. Je claque la langue puis lui dit d'arrêter immédiatement. Il ne le fait pas. Enfin... Jusqu'à ce que M. japonais nous dise de sortir de son cour. Je roule des yeux puis me lève sans rien dire. Kise continue de rire tout en me suivant

Il s'arrête finalement lorsque nous sommes dans le couloir. Il affiche un grand sourire puis me tend une barre de chocolat sorti de sa poche. Ma tête se penche instinctivement puis se secoue de gauche à droite.

"T'en veux pas ? Pourtant t'as faim, non ?

\- C'est bon, j'ai pris mon bento en sortant. répondis-je en le sortant d'en-dessous de mon pull."

Il explose une nouvelle fois de rire puis s'assoit à côté de moi avant de piocher une omelette. Je m'éloigne de lui alors qu'il revient à la charge. Notre petit manège continue pendant un long moment. Moi, complètement énervé qu'il prenne ma nourriture, et lui, riant tout en mangeant.

Tsss... Crétin.

* * *

 **ピノキオ**

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Bref, je réponds aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Guest : Nop ! La maladie Pinocchio n'existe pas ! En fait, le concept vient du Drama coréen "Pinocchio". J'ai oublié de le citer au chapitre 1 (j'étais trop pressée de le poster... Et bah... J'ai oublié de dire d'où vient l'idée du Pinocchio...) J'ai simplement rajouté le fait qu'elle puisse voir les menteurs !**


	3. Être utile

**Yaho~ Nouveau Chapitre !**

 **Merci à Julie, Angelis-of-night, JuriiGothic et Guest pour leurs reviews !**

* * *

 **ピノキオ**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Être utile.**

J'ouvre la porte du gymnase puis entre sans un mot. Tous les regards sont sur moi. Oups. J'aurais dû être plus discrète... Je cherche du regard Akashi qui arrive justement vers moi, suivi de Nijimura (les noms commencent à rentrer. C'est cool.). Je les regarde un à un puis demande ce que je dois faire.

"Tu peux t'asseoir sur le banc et observer l'entraînement en compagnie du coach. propose le brun."

Je hoche la tête puis me dirige vers le lieu indiqué. Mes yeux se posent sur les joueurs. Dans un cas comme celui-ci, je n'ai pas à suivre le ballon des yeux, comme l'arbitre ou les joueurs, je dois simplement voir comment ils se débrouillent. Je dirige tout d'abord mon attention sur un garçon aux cheveux châtains : il se débrouille bien, mais sa motivation reste à désirer. Menteur. Il dit de s'accrocher et de tout donner. Tsss...

Mon regard bouge dans toute la salle avant de finalement s'arrêter sur un bronzé aux cheveux bleus. Il parcourt le terrain en un instant avant de sauter et faire un dunk. Wow. C'est techniquement pas possible pour un collégien de faire ça. Et lui, il le fait aussi facilement...? Il doit appuyer à fond sur la détente quand même. Bah, ça doit pas être important, son corps est en pleine croissance...

Mais bordel ! Justement, il est pleine croissance ! Faut techniquement pas forcer dessus ! Oh le débile. Bah, c'est son corps, mais quand même. Je roule des yeux et me dirige vers lui alors qu'il se repose. Il lève les yeux vers moi puis affiche un sourire enfantin.

"Yo ! Tu dois être la nouvelle dont nous a parlé Akashi ! J'm'appelle Aomine Daiki, enchanté ! déclare t-il en souriant.

\- Lain Arianne. De même."

Je me baisse à sa hauteur puisqu'il est assis puis regarde ses jambes. Rien d'anormal. Pourtant... Bah, j'ai dû me tromper. De toute façon, je ne suis pas une pro' non plus. Il me regarde avec un sourcil arqué.

"Aomine, tu aime vraiment le basket ? demandai-je en appréhendant sa réaction.

\- Évidemment ! répond t-il tout de suite sans réfléchir."

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage en ne voyant rien. Ce n'est pas un menteur. Jusqu'à maintenant, les seules personnes que j'ai vu jouaient pour leurs renommés ou juste parce que l'équipe est connue. Aomine Daiki. Aomine Daiki. Je veux m'en souvenir. Je me lève avant de lui dire que je devais y aller, il acquiesce en souriant avant de se lever à son tour et de commencer à courir pour rejoindre une équipe et demander si il peut se joindre à eux.

Toujours assise sur le banc, j'observe les joueurs un à un. Nijimura arrive vers moi et me demande quelques nouvelles. Ma tête se lève pour le regarder puis, plutôt que de lui répondre, je lui pose une autre question.

"Dis, Haizaki Shougo et Kuroko Tetsuya ne sont pas là ?

\- Tu as remarqué tous les absents ? lâche t-il surpris.

\- J'ai demandé au coach les fiches d'informations sur les joueurs, je n'ai pas retenue leurs noms, mais leurs visages, si. Et les seuls que je n'ai pas vu, sont eux deux. répliquai-je en tendant les deux feuilles.

\- Pour Haizaki, je sais qu'il sèche... Et il va le regretter... dit-il en baissant sa voix avant de l'augmenter à nouveau. Mais pour ce Kuroko Tetsuya, aucune idée.

\- Je vois, en tout cas, l'équipe une est une bonne équipe qui aime le basket. Enfin, je crois, Murasakibara Atsushi... commençai-je en lisant sa feuille pour bien dire son nom, a une motivation inconnue. Je ne sais pas si il joue au basket pour le plaisir ou non. Il ne me manque plus que Haizaki Shougo. Puisqu'il est dans la première équipe."

Nijimura siffle, visiblement surpris de tout ça. Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, pour finalement être coupé par le coach qui lui hurle dessus pour qu'il aille s'entrainer. Ce qu'il fait de ce pas. Un petit rire m'échappe puis le calme revient rapidement quand le regard de Akashi se pose sur moi. Et merde. Je me redresse d'un coup puis continue d'observer l'entrainement des joueurs.

Franchement, je ne vois pas en quoi le fait d'être une Pinocchio peut servir. Je soupire bruyamment avant de sortir de mon sac un paquet de chocolat. Le sucre aide à réfléchir. C'est pratique. Pinocchio. Basket. Joueur.

 _"Au basket. Tu peux voir la vérité derrière le bluff des joueurs. Leur véritable envie de gagner. Tu peux voir tous les états psychologiques des joueurs."_

Akashi a dit ça, mais je vois pas. Ma bouche se referme sur l'ongle de mon pouce. Je le mordille pendant plusieurs minutes. Pinocchio. Basket. Joueurs. État. Bluff.

Une main se pose sur ma tête, m'interrompant dans ma réflexion. Mon regard se lève pour croiser celui violet du géant. Mura... Bref, il affiche un sourire enfantin en regardant le paquet que je tiens. Il en veut ? C'est ça ? Je le lui tends en en prenant un également. Il me sourit avant d'en piocher cinq. D'un coup.

Akashi arrive, puis ordonne au violet de retourner s'entrainer. Il grogne en prenant une autre poignet de chocolat puis repart. Le roux me fusille du regard puis soupire.

"Il a déjà du mal à se concentrer pendant les entraînements. N'en rajoute pas.

\- C'est lui qui est venu.

\- Il ne fallait pas avoir ça."

Il montre d'un mouvement de tête mon en-cas. Je me défends en disant que c'était de sa faute.

"Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as dit que ma maladie pouvait aider, mais comme je ne trouvais pas la réponse, j'ai pensé que l'apport de sucre pourrait m'aider à mieux réfléchir.

\- Ah bon."

Il sourit avant de retourner s'entrainer. Je fais la moue. Moi qui pensais qu'il m'aiderait. Un indice, c'est trop demandé...? Je roule des yeux, ça m'exaspère. Ce problème me prend la tête. Un peu trop, même.

"Continuons ! s'écrie un joueur de l'équipe 2."

...men...teur ? Menteur ! Je me lève d'un coup, mais oui ! "Voir l'état" des joueurs ! Ce joueur est épuisé, il ne veut pas continuer. Il parle pour la forme. Ce qui veut dire, que les adversaires auront plus de facilité à le passer puisqu'il n'a plus la force (ni la volonté)de continuer. Je regarde le match entre ce joueur et les autres pour confirmer ou non mon hypothèse.

Bingo.

Mais ça peut toujours être un coup de chance. Ce n'est peut-être pas aussi simple. Mon attention se détourne lorsque le sifflet du coach retentit, annonçant ainsi la fin de l'entrainement. Je claque la langue. Puis me tourne vers lui. Après un résumé de la séance d'aujourd'hui, il envoie les autres aux vestiaires. Seuls Akashi et Nijimura restent pour venir me parler.

"Tu as trouvé la réponse, hein ? demande Akashi.

\- A moitié.

\- Déjà ? Ce n'est que la première séance.

\- Je peux voir quel adversaire peut être le plus facilement passable. Mais c'est nul, ça.

\- Ce n'est pas encore ça, lâche Akashi en réfléchissant, peux tu trouver autre chose ?

\- J'suis bien obligée..."

* * *

 **ピノキオ**

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je répond à la review anonyme :**

 **Julie** : merci pour ta review qui me fait vraiment plaisir ! Je n'ai pas vraiment de rythme de parution et le fait que tu veuille m'aider me fait réellement plaisir, cependant, j'ai déjà quelques idées en têtes, et celles que tu m'as proposé est cool, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir l'appliquer, j'ai lu beaucoup d'histoires basées dessus, et je ne veux surtout pas tomber dans le cliché... Désolée...


	4. Jouer au basket ?

**Yaho~ J'ai un peu modifié le chapitre, en fait, j'ai assemblé le 5 et le début du 6 dans celui-là. C'était plus logique...^^' Merci à Aya Mikk pour ses conseils !**

 **Merci à JuriiGothic et Aya Mikk pour leurs reviews !**

* * *

 **ピノキオ**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Jouer au basket ?**

Je souffle d'exaspération. Kise Ryôta. Sa présence est plus qu'encombrante. Où qu'il aille, ses fans sont là. Et comme il est dans ma classe, bah... Les cris des filles me cassent les oreilles. Il est littéralement entouré par un nuage de filles qui tentent de lui donner des biscuits, des bentōs, des cadeaux. Tout ce qu'il fait, c'est sourire en tenant le maximum de présents possible dans ses bras. Il s'excuse avec embarras tout en disant qu'il ne peut pas en prendre plus.

Tsss... Il pourrait tout simplement les virer. Ce serait bien. Très bien même. Mais bon, c'est impossible, si il fait ça, il détruirait aussitôt sa réputation de gentil mannequin tout mignon. Beuh, je tire la langue, le pauvre, devoir garder une image même au collège. L'agacement pur et dur.

"Lain ? Pourquoi tu grimaces comme ça ? demande Kise en s'asseyant à sa place qui se trouve à côté de la mienne.  
\- ... Ça n'te concer-HIC !"

Et merde. Je me gratte l'arrière du crâne. Punaise, fichue maladie. Je lève les yeux vers lui qui me regarde avec un sourire narquois collé au visage. Tsss... Manquait plus que ça. Ma grimace s'agrandit en observant son air moqueur. Je détourne rapidement le regard pour le diriger vers l'extérieur. C'est cool d'être à côté de la fenêtre, ainsi, on peut éviter le regard d'un crétin de mannequin et ceux des fans qui vous fusille du regard parce que ce dernier connaît votre nom.

Tsss... Quand je disais que sa présence était encombrante. Je peux rayer "me faire de superbes amies dans ce collège !" de ma liste des choses à faire maintenant. Mon regard se fait plus dur alors que je regarde toujours le vide à l'extérieur. Je soupire en entendant Kise rire à s'en perdre la voix. Je me lève d'un coup puis me dirige vers la sortie sous le regard du blond.

"Lain ? Le cour va commencer.  
\- Je sèche.  
\- Ah... Elle boude. murmure le blond lorsque je ferme la porte."

Je monte les escaliers, puis ouvre la porte qui mène au toit. Ma main se place devant mes yeux à cause de la vive lumière, cependant, je m'y habitue rapidement, je peux donc retirer mon bras, ma tête se lève.

"Le ciel est beau aujourd'hui. dis-je à voix haute.  
\- Tu parles comme une vieille."

Je me tourne d'un coup : Aomine Daiki. Il sèche aussi ? "Sécher"... ? Oh merde. " aussi" . je m'accroupie puis secoue la tête de droite à gauche. J'ai séché, séché ! Mais qu'est ce je vais dire à mes parents ? Mon esprit commence à percuter. Punaise... Kise a le don de me faire faire n'importe quoi. Je m'en suis bien rendue compte. Je suis plus dure avec lui qu'avec les autres. Je lui fais plus de remarques.

C'est de sa faute en même temps. Il ne devrait pas mentir autant. Des mensonges cachés derrière un sourire. Il devrait avoir la maladie, il devrait être celui qui l'ait, pas moi. Bordel. Il faut que j'arrête. Tout de suite. Je me reprends et regarde Aomine qui se tortille dans tous les sens, faisant des mouvement bizarre dans ma direction avec ses bras. J'arque un sourcil en l'observant, ma grimace s'agrandit plus encore à l'entente de marmonnements de sa part :

"Sors de ce corps... Démon...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Gyah ! Il m'a répondu !"

Aomine fait un bond de trois mètre, puis se met en position de combat. Il s'arrête un instant, puis d'un coup, croise ses bras. Puis me dit de m'éloigner illico si je ne veux pas disparaître.

C'est quoi se délire ? Cinglééé...

"Arrière, démon ! crache t-il.  
\- A-o-mi-ne. commençai-je en coupant toutes les syllabes. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
\- Tu agissais bizarrement, alors j'me suis dit que t'étais possé-"

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir qu'un fou rire me prend. Un démon ! Un démon !

Crétin. Il m'exaspère. Mais bon, c'est drôle. J'essuie la larme qui perle à mon œil droit puis, me tourne vers la porte, suivit de Aomine en entendant celle-ci s'ouvrir.

Vert... C'est vert... Donc... Midori...

"Midorima ! Tu sèche aussi ? demande Aomine en souriant.  
\- Ne me compare pas à toi, je n'ai simplement pas cours.  
\- C'bon, soit pas comme ça. »

Midorima… Shintaro. Celui qui tire super bien, si j'me souviens bien. Aomine râle sur le comportement de Midorima. Ce dernier soupire bruyamment avant de se tourner vers moi et de me regarder de haut en bas. Il s'approche puis s'arrête juste devant moi.

« Quel est ton signe astrologique ? Demande le vert.

\- Quoi… ?

-T'inquiètes, il demande ça à tout le monde. affirme le bleu, complètement blasé.

-Scorpion… ?

-… Enchanté. »

Oh, il me tend la main, je dois la serrer ? Ouais, c'est sûrement ça. Aomine se gratte l'arrière du crane en soufflant puis entoure le cou de Midorima avec son bras, tout en souriant. Il propose un match de basket pour faire passer le temps. Le vert exaspéré, décline son offre. Il insiste pendant plusieurs minutes puis abandonne finalement. Le bleu se tourne alors vers moi, les yeux brillants. Il m'attrape d'un coup pour me mettre sur son épaule et fonce vers la porte du toit en tirant Midorima derrière lui. Il descend à toute vitesse les escaliers je grogne en me débattant, suivit du vert qui ne cesse de lui dire de le lâcher.

C'est qu'il est têtu le gars. Il ne lâche rien. Il nous entraîne hors du collège et fonce vers un parc où se trouve un terrain de basket. Aomine ouvre rapidement la porte du grillage puis me pose sur le sol et, finalement, lâche Midorima.

Fier de lui, il se tourne vers nous, un sourire scotché aux lèvres.

« C'est bien beau tout ça, commençai-je.

-Mais comment veux-tu jouer sans ballon ? Finit Midorima, exaspéré.

-AH ! »

Aomine recommence à courir, nous laissant seul. Je le traite d'idiot puis décide d'aller m'asseoir contre le grillage. Le vert s'approche puis, restant debout se met à côté de moi. Il me regarde longuement.

Ca me met un peu mal à l'aise. Tss… Je lève la tête pour lui demander ce qu'il veut. Il remonte d'un geste de main ses lunettes.

« Rien. Simplement, tu m'intrigue. Akashi n'est pas du genre à s'intéresser au recrutement de Manager. En fait, ce n'était jamais arrivé avant. Il a simplement dit que « Lain Arianne nous sera d'une grande aide plus tard. »

\- J'en sais pas plus que toi. Il m'a proposé de rejoindre le club de Basket puis… Plus rien.

\- Si tu avais quelque chose de hors du commun, ça aiderait, mais…  
\- Je suis une Pinocchio. C'est tout. »

Midorima se stoppe d'un coup. Il réfléchit (?). Il se redresse lorsque Aomine revient puis attrape le ballon qui arrive droit sur lui. Le bronzé, en sueur, sourit d'un air enfantin en proposant un un contre un.

Le ballon se retrouve d'un coup dans le panier. Midorima remonte ses lunettes puis commence à partir. Aomine, s'enerve en disant que ça ne comptait pas. Ils n'avaient pas encore commencé et qu'en plus, le vert ne se trouvait même pas sur le terrain. Ce dernier se tourne vers lui en le regardant d'un air impassible.

« Un panier reste un panier, Aomine.

\- Oi ! C'est de la triche ! Reviens ! »

Tsss… Je ramasse le ballon qui roule suite au panier de Midorima puis le donne à Aomine. Il me propose de faire le un contre un à la place du vert. Je refuse de suite. Il arque un sourcil à cause de ma réponse qui sortit un peu trop rapidement. Je recule affirmant que c'est une mauvaise idée. Vraiment. Il penche un peu plus la tête puis me tend le ballon. Il insiste… Bordel…

Aomine me dit de tirer une fois. Juste une, il veut voir ce que je peux faire. Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée. Je ne veux pas.

Je lui tend de nouveau le ballon. Il refuse puis me dit de tirer.

Bordel.

Je me met en position de tir puis lance le ballon. Aomine suit la trajectoire de celui-ci puis grimace en voyant qu'il se dirige vers Midorima. La tête de Midorima pour être plus précise.

Le bleu explose de rire. Mes joues rosissent en le voyant.

« J't'ai prévenu ! C'était une mauvaise idée !

-C-comment on peut être aussi nul ? Rigole -t-il à s'en tenir les côtes. Le ballon a fait demi-tour ! Tu l'as lancé, et il a fait une courbe pour aller en arrière ! C'est techniquement pas possible ! »

Il rit tellement qu'il s'écroule parterre. Midorima s'approche de nous, l'air renfrogné. Il balance d'un coup le ballon dans la tête d'Aomine puis part. Ce dernier se relève en se tenant le nez, surpris. Il proteste que ce n'est pas lui, mais moi. Je m'éloigne doucement de lui pour finalement partir en courant tout en riant. Je l'entends s'approcher en riant également. Il crie qu'il doit avoir réparation parce qu'il s'est pris le coup à ma place.

On continue de courir jusqu'au collège. Cette course poursuite amuse grandement Aomine. Il fait durer le jeu puisqu'il ralentit à chaque fois qu'il parvient à me rattraper.

Mais je dois l'avouer aussi, ça m'amuse tout autant.

* * *

 **ピノキオ**

* * *

Ah… J'm'ennuie… C'est nul de n'avoir personne à taquiner. Lain est tellement amusante, mais quand elle n'est pas là, ça devient vite ennuyeux. Les autres filles… Non, je ne préfère pas leur parler. C'est pas que, mais elle ne parle que de mannequinat et de à quel point j'suis cool. C'est toujours le même discours, ça devient lassant au bout d'un moment. Je sais que je suis cool.

Je ne suis pas prétentieux, je suis réaliste, c'est tout.

Je passe nonchalamment ma main dans mes cheveux blonds tout en rejetant mon corps en arrière, contre le dossier de la chaise.

Merde.

Ca attire l'attention (encore plus que d'habitude) sur moi. Le prof' de maths casse sa craie en la serrant trop. Vénère. Il pointe la porte du doigt. Tsss…

Je me lève d'un coup, rassemble mes affaires puis sors en soufflant.

« Nooooon ! Ralentis ! Ralentis ! s'écrie une voix familière. »

Je tourne la tête puis remarque Lain qui court tout en riant, suivit d'un garçon à la peau mate et aux cheveux bleus.

Qui c'est… ?

C'est la première fois que je la vois rire autant. Avec moi, elle n'affiche jamais un sourire pareil.

* * *

 **ピノキオ**

* * *

J'ai cru voir Kise à l'instant. Non, y a cour en ce moment, c'est pas possible. Je fonce vers le toit, toujours poursuivie par Aomine qui rit en m'attrapant lorsque j'ouvre la porte menant à l'extérieur. Il me porte sur son épaule avant de me lâche sur le sol, au centre du toit. Je m'allonge et passe ma main sur mon front en sueur.

« Woah ! Ca fait du bien de courir ! lâche-t-on en même temps. »

On se regarde puis explose de rire. Aomine se couche à côté de moi tout en riant. Je respire bruyamment afin d'essayer de reprendre une respiration normale. Je sais vraiment pas comment il fait pour ne pas être essoufflé. Il transpire mais n'a pas l'air si fatigué que ça. Tss…

Je lève les yeux au ciel, woooah… Fait beau… Je me relève en entendant la sonnerie annonçant la fin de l'heure de cour que j'ai séché, faudrait que j'aille à celle là au moins. D'un geste de la main, j'enlève les poussières se trouvant sur ma jupe et me dirige vers la porte. Aomine me stoppe en demandant où je vais.

« Tu veux continuer à sécher, toi ?

\- J'suis parti pour.

-AOOMINEE ! crie soudain une voix derrière la porte. »

Cette dernière s'ouvre d'un coup, me frappant de plein fouet à la tête. Ma main se porte automatiquement sur mon nez qui s'est tout pris. Je sens l'odeur du fer et un liquide chaud couler. Malgré la présence de ma main, le sang s'écoule quand même sur ma chemise, la tâchant. Oh bordel, en plus, c'est dur de laver le sang.

J'entends le bleu exploser de rire en me voyant et la personne qui vient juste d'arriver s'affoler en s'excusant. Une fille aux cheveux et aux yeux roses. Elle sort de sa poche un mouchoir qu'elle place sur mon nez après avoir enlevé ma main et essuyé partiellement le sang sur moi. Elle abaisse légèrement ma tête en avant afin que je regarde le sol.

Aomine arrive et proteste.

« Satsuki ! Faut mettre la tête en arrière ! s'écrie t-il en poussant ma tête en arrière.

-Bien sûr que non ! Le sang remonte dans la gorge après ! C'est en avant ! réplique t-elle en me remettant comme avant.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi !

-C'est plutôt toi qui dis n'importe quoi ! Laisse-moi faire ! »

Ma tête bascule en avant et en arrière sans que je ne réagisse. Je me tourne d'un coup vers Aomine et lui dis qu'il a tord. Il claque la langue avant de croiser les bras sur son torse et détourner le regard. La fille aux cheveux roses met une nouvelle fois ma tête en avant et me dis de maintenir le mouchoir plaqué contre mon nez pendant dix minutes. Bon… Bah, j'vais être en retard. Autant sécher cette heure-là. J'irai à la suivante.

La rose me sourit d'un air embarrassé puis s'excuse une nouvelle fois, je secoue ma main gauche devant moi pour lui dire que c'était de ma faute et que je n'aurais pas dû rester derrière la porte. Elle me regarde toujours avec le même sourire sur le visage. Aomine écrase sa main sur sa tête tout en riant à s'en faire mal aux côtes.

« Ah la la, Satsuki ! T'es vraiment trop forte !

-Tais-toi, Aomine. C'est de ta faute !

-Quoi ?

-Si tu ne séchais pas, je ne serais jamais venue ! »

Les deux commencent à se disputer, euh… C'est pas de ma faute, hein ? Je me gratte l'arrière de la tête avec ma seule main libre, c'est-à-dire la gauche. Je m'assois sur le sol tout en continuant de regarder Aomine et… euh… Elle s'appelle comment au fait… ? C'est elle qui était venue chercher Akashi. Je penche la tête, Aomine l'a appelé « Satsuki », mais c'est sûrement son prénom. Ce serait impoli de l'appeler par son prénom à notre première rencontre.

Mon regard se baisse lorsque je retire le mouchoir de mon nez. Le saignement s'est arrêté plus rapidement que prévu. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Le bleu tourne son regard vers moi et s'approche.

« Eh ! T'es sûr de l'enlever maintenant ?

-Tu devrais le garder ! s'exclame la rose.

-Ne t'inquiète pas… euh…

-Satsuki Momoi !

-Merci, Momoi. »

Elle me sourit et me demande mon nom également. Elle choisit elle-même de m'appeler par mon prénom et, Aomine, en profitant, annonce qu'il le fera aussi à l'avenir. Je soupire avant de faire un mouvement de main, leur annonçant que je vais finalement aller en cour. Comme le saignement n'a pas duré trop longtemps, je peux y aller.

J'ouvre la porte de la salle de classe, gagnant l'attention de tous sur moi. Le prof se tourne également vers moi en s'énervant, me demande la raison de mon retard. Je sors que j'ai eu un petit problème en soulevant légèrement ma chemise comme excuse, mettant ainsi en valeur le sang partiellement essuyé. Sans rien ajouté, je me dirige vers ma place qui se trouve à gauche de Kise Ryota. Ce dernier me regarde rapidement puis dirige son attention sur le cour qui a repris.

* * *

 **ピノキオ**

* * *

La sonnerie annonçant la pause déjeuner retentit, pendant les deux cours restant, Kise ne m'a pas adressé la parole une seule fois. Bizarre. M'enfin bon, tant pis. Je fouille dans mon sac afin de sortir mon bento lorsque Momoi et Aomine arrivent en ouvrant la porte d'un coup.

« Ariaanne ! Allons manger ! s'écrient t-ils. »

J'acquiesce. Je me tourne une dernière fois vers Kise afin de lui proposer de venir, cependant, il est entouré de filles qui le lui demande déjà. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois. J'avance rapidement vers Momoi et Aomine, mon bento dans les bras. Ils me disent qu'on va sur le toit pour manger.

Ils vont toujours sur le toit… ? Déjà que Aomine y va quand il sèche et que Momoi y va parce qu'il est là. Je les suis sans broncher.

Sur le toit, Nijimura, Akashi, Midorima et Murasakibara y sont déjà. Je penche la tête en les voyant. Visiblement, Nijimura et Midorima ne s'attendaient pas à ce que je sois là : ils écarquillent les yeux de manière très voyante. Akashi et Murasakibara, eux, s'en fichent complètement : ils commencent à manger comme si de rien était. Je recule légèrement en disant que je les dérangeais sûrement Aomine m'attrape en passant son bras autour de ma nuque et me dit d'aller m'asseoir. Je grimace.

Non, c'est pas que, mais plus je les regarde, et plus ils brillent. J'ai pas ma place parmi eux. Vraiment pas. Ils ont l'aura des supers stars.

Faut que j'arrête les films, moi. Ça me réussit pas.

« Tu veux pas manger avec nous… ? demande Momoi en faisant une moue triste.

-Si, bien sû-HIC ! »

Et merde.

Ils ont tous les yeux grands ouverts en me regardant. C'est pas de chance, ça. Fichue maladie à la noix. Aomine explose de rire en disant que ma maladie n'était pas un mensonge finalement. Nijimura tourne la tête pour que je ne vois pas son visage… J'suis sûr qu'il se retient de me rire au nez. Akashi soupire, Midorima remonte ses lunettes et Murasakibara recommence à manger. Seule Momoi (et peut-être Akashi) a compris que mon hoquet voulait dire que je ne voulais pas rester avec eux. Elle secoue mon bras de haut en bas et demande pourquoi je ne le veux pas.

Aah… En plus, ça ne sert à rien de leur mentir.

« Arianne… ? m'appelle Momoi.

-Désolée, mais c'est que… vous brillez comme pas possible, vous ressemblez à ces personnes qu'on voit dans les films, les mangas, les dramas et tout ça… et je sais pas, mais j'ai pas ma place ici. C'est pas ma faute, quoi ! Putain !

-Akashi, commence Nijimura, quand elle a pas le hoquet, ça veut dire qu'elle ne ment pas, hein ?

-Exact. »

Nijimura pouffe de rire suivit d'Aomine, qui, s'écrase au sol et frappe du poing en se tenant les côtes. Akashi sourit, comme Midorima, et Murasakibara continue de manger après avoir reprit son calme.

J'ai qu'un phrase à dire : La honte.

Akashi m'invite finalement à venir manger avec eux, j'acquiesce doucement puis vais m'asseoir. Cependant, une voix derrière moi se fait entendre.

«Excuse-moi, mais… tu m'écrases. »

Je tourne la tête pour voir un garçon avec des cheveux bleus clairs. Je suis… assise sur ses jambes ? Et attendez, il est là depuis quand ?!

« What the fuck?! C'est quoi ce bordel ! m'exclamai-je en me levant d'un coup. »

En fait, j'ai littéralement sauté. Ce n'est pas une blague, je le regarde en tremblant tandis qu'il se lève à son tour et fait une courbette devant moi pour se présenter.

Kuroko Tetsuya ? C'est quoi cette présence de malade ? Quand je dis « de malade » je dis qu'elle est super faible. C'en est même choquant. Et flippant.

« Wo-Woah… T'es nulle, Aria' ! Tu… t'es bien faite avoir, hein ! Rigole t-il nerveusement en regardant dans une autre direction.

-Tu peux parler, Mine-chin. réplique Murasakibara.

-T'as fait un bond de un mètre ! se moque Nijimura.

-C'bon... »

Je me tourne vers Kuroko et m'excuse de m'être assise sur lui. Il ne dit rien puis s'assoit en m'invitant à faire de même. Je souris puis me met à côté de lui.

Dès que j'ouvre mon bento, une main saisit une omelette : Murasakibara. Il lèche ses doigts avant d'avancer sa main pour en prendre une deuxième, cependant, Akashi le stoppe en disant qu'il ne devait pas faire ça. Le violet affiche une moue boudeuse détourne la tête pour ne plus voir Akashi. Je ris doucement afin que personne ne puisse m'entendre. Évidemment, ça ne marche pas, Kuroko me regarde en souriant. Tch.

N'empêche, c'est amusant d'être avec eux.

* * *

 **ピノキオ**

* * *

Aaaah… J'aurais dû être plus rapide et lui proposer de venir manger avec moi plutôt. Maintenant, je me retrouve sur un banc de la cour avec des filles dont je ne connais même pas le nom. C'est pas marrant. Mais bon, en même temps, déjà qu'elle s'est drôlement bien amusé avec l'autre bronzé, elle revient en classe et elle ne m'adresse aucun mot.

J'voulais jouer celui qui boudait mais ça n'a pas marché. Mais qu'est ce que je fais… ? Je baisse la tête entraînant ainsi la chute de mes cheveux blonds devant mes yeux.

Faut vraiment que j'arrête de me concentrer sur cette fille juste parce qu'elle sort un peu de l'ordinaire. Une Pinocchio. C'est pas courant en même temps. Et puis, ça me perturbe, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle peut lire en moi. Elle voit à travers mes mensonges mais ne m'en tient pas rigueur. Au contraire, elle me dit simplement que je n'ai pas besoin de mentir ainsi. Elle ne me hurle pas dessus comme toutes les autres filles qui, dès qu'elles voient un seul de mes mensonges, me pètent une crise. C'est l'un des cause de mes ruptures. Bref.

J'ai dit que j'arrêtais. Alors j'arrête.

« Raaah… grognai-je à haute voix en remettant en arrière mes cheveux.

-Kise… ? m'appela une des filles.

-Oui ? répondis-je.

-Ca ne va pas ? Tu veux de l'eau ? D-

-Tout va bien »

Je souris ce qui entraîne un cri d'admiration de leur part.

Ah… Si c'était elle, elle m'aurait remis à ma place en disant que mon sourire est faux. Ce qui st vrai. Elle est tellement amusante. Lain Arianne. Quand je la vois, tout ce que je veux faire, c'est la taquiner, l'embêter.

Ah. Je me concentre trop sur elle. Faut vraiment que j'arrête. Je suis mannequin. Je peux trouver des milliers d'autres filles avec qui je pourrais m'amuser. Je n'ai pas à m'embêter pour une fille comme elle. C'est tout.

* * *

 **ピノキオ**

* * *

Bon, récapitulons, tout d'abord, « Shooting Guard » pour Midorima, « Power Forward » pour Aomine et Nijimura, « Center » pour Murasakibara, « Point Guard » pour Akashi, « Small Forward » pour Haizaki, et… Euh… Kuroko… ? Je me gratte la joue en fermant les yeux. C'est quoi le poste de Kuroko ? Et puis il fait quoi déjà ?

Comparé aux autres, il ne brille pas vraiment, en plus, il a une trop faible présence, on le remarque presque pas. Non, rectification, on ne le voit pas. Je me penche en arrière et heurte quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un, au choix.

« Eh, tu sais que y a pas de dossier ? Tu vas tomber. »

Je lève la tête pour voir qui m'avait « rattrapé ». Nijimura Shuzo. Capitaine de l'équipe une de Teiko. Je me redresse d'un coup et me lève pour lui dire bonjour. Il me sourit en disant que je n'avais pas à en faire autant.

« Donc… Si t'as l'air autant exaspéré, c'est que tu as un problème ? demande t-il.

– On peut dire ça. Est-ce que tu saurais quel est le poste de Kuroko ?

– Il n'en a pas vraiment, enfin, étant donné qu'il ne sait faire que des passes, aucun poste ne lui correspond. annonce-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi. »

Il se penche pour regarder les notes que j'ai et siffle en voyant toutes les informations notées. Son regard se pose sur les joueurs qui s'entraînent.

L'équipe une contre l'équipe deux. Naturellement, l'équipe une mène. Et de loin. Nijimura attrape deux feuilles et commence à les lire.

« Elles sont pratiquement vides. déclare t-il en les secouant.

– C'est celle de Haizaki Shougo. Comme je ne l'ai jamais vu joué, Momoi m'a simplement donné son poste.

– Et pour Kuroko ? demande t-il en serrant la feuille sur Haizaki, visiblement énervé. »

Je lève les yeux vers le plafond puis dirige un regard sérieux vers lui.

« J'ai oublié de l'observer. lâchai-je le plus sérieusement.

– Sérieux ? rigole t-il en se tenant les côtes. T'aurais pu dire que t'arrivais pas à voir ses compétences !

– J'suis une Pinocchio ! J'peux pas mentir ! En plus, ce n'est pas de ma faute, il a une trop faible présence ! Du coup, lorsque l'équipe une joue, je me concentre sur les autres, et lui, je ne le vois pas ! »

Le rire de Nijimura augmente en intensité, stoppant le match qui se déroulait sous nos yeux et attirant ainsi les regards sur nous. Je fais une grimace d'embarras et lui continue de rire malgré tout. Le coach arrive pour le réprimander, grâce à cela, il se calme illico.

Il se tourne vers moi en faisant une moue d'enfant et me lance un regard mauvais. Je crois ?

« C'ta faute, grogne t-il, si tu m'avais pas fait rire…

– Tu t'es moqué de moi. »

Il sourit en se levant. Il passe une main sur ma tête en disant que c'était quand même du bon travail (sauf concernant Kuroko). Je claque ma langue. Il peut être gentil. J'le trouvais effrayant au début.

« HAIZAKI RAMENE-TOI ! MAINTENANT ! » crie t-il avec son téléphone collé à l'oreille.

J'ai rien dit, il est effrayant. Vraiment.

Je regarde à nouveau le match qui a reprit. Akashi lance le ballon qui s'est courbé pour aller vers Midorima. Cour...bé ? Ow…

En fait, non, j'ai compris pourquoi Kuroko est là.

Reste plus qu'à savoir pourquoi moi, je suis là.

* * *

 **ピノキオ**


	5. C'est quoi être mignon ?

**Yaho~ Voici la réécriture du chapitre 5 ! J'espère qu'il sera meilleur^^' En fait, je n'ai modifié que la fin, je ne sais pas vraiment si on peut appeler ça une réécriture-.-' Bref.**

* * *

 **ピノキオ**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : C'est quoi être mignon ?**

Ma main s'écrase sur le réveil qui sonne à m'en casser les oreilles. Je me dirige d'un pas lent vers la salle de bain. Je passe sur les détails, c'est la routine habituelle pour aller en cours, donc ça va.

Arrivée au collège, je change mes chaussures et les mets dans mon casier. Booon… Pas de Kise en vu. Dommage. On se croisait souvent ici le matin. Tant pis, je le verrai plus tard, on est dans la même classe après tout.

Je ferme mon casier et me dirige vers ma salle de classe, j'ouvre la porte et me dirige vers ma place, à côté de la fenêtre. Kise n'est pas encore là… ? Je secoue la tête, je ressemble aux fans qu'il a ! Faut que j'arrête. Punaise. Je soupire en mettant ma tête dans mes bras, sur la table. C'est bizarre de ne pas avoir quelqu'un à côté de soit en classe. Surtout quand ce quelqu'un vous appelais à chaque fois pour savoir ce que vous faisiez. Je m'énerve beaucoup sur lui, mais quand il est pas là, c'est bizarre.

Le prof arrive lorsque la sonnerie retentit, bon visiblement, il ne sera pas là, aujourd'hui. Oow… Je me trouve idiote. Bref.

Le cour de japonais m'ennuie… Pourquoi est-ce que cette matière existe ? C'est vrai quoi, on parle Japonais, pas besoin d'avoir besoin d'en apprendre plus. Écrire ? On fait avec les moyens du bord, quelques Hiraganas par-ci, des Katakanas par-là… Et le tour est joué ! Après, pour les plus forts, on met des Kanjis. Mais bon… C'est pas à la porté de tout le monde, j'en ai connu des japonais incapable de lire un Kanji super facile. Mais ça arrive. M'enfin bon.

La porte s'ouvre d'un coup alors que le prof' lisait un texte se trouvant dans le manuel. Bref, un blond rentre, essoufflé, en sueur : Kise Ryota. Il s'excuse pour son retard et le justifie par un shooting photo pour un magazine dont j'ai pas retenu le nom. Il va à sa place et, sentant mon regard sur lui, se tourne vers moi. Et un sourire commercial, un. Je grimace puis le traite d'idiot de manière silencieuse : aucun son ne sors de ma bouche, je bouge juste les lèvres. Il chuchote un « méchante » en riant puis s'assoit et sort ses affaires. Je lui indique la page et la ligne où l'on est en chuchotant, puis redirige mon attention sur le manuel. Je l'entends ricaner mais l'ignore.

Les cours défilent un par un, plus ça passe, et plus je m'affale sur la table. J'en ai assez. En fait, il n'y a que les maths qui m'intéresse. C'est vrai, c'est LA matière où on a rien à apprendre. Il faut juste comprendre, du coup, c'est pas fatiguant. Je parcours le manuel d'un œil fatigué, punaise… Je fais défiler les pages sans vraiment me concentrer. Je me reçoit un coup sur la tête, attirant mon regard sur celui qui m'a « frappé ». Argh. Il m'a vu. Je me crispe, entraînant le soupir du prof'.

« Concentre-toi un peu. râle t-il.

– Pardon. »

Je me redresse et lève mon regard sur lui, c'est quoi déjà son nom… ? Tant pis, c'est un prof' de géographie. Les élèves l'apprécient à ce que j'ai compris. C'est un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, brun, avec les cheveux ébouriffés. Ses yeux sont verts et il porte des lunettes. Après, niveau tenue, c'est une chemise avec une cravate et un pantalon noir.

Il me sourit en disant que c'était mieux.

« Tu sais, si tu t'avachis comme ça, t'auras vraiment mal au dos ! Crois moi, je l'ai vécu. affirme t-il en levant un doigt.

– Tous les profs l'ont vécu. C'est toujours le même discours. dis-je avec un soupir.

– T'as des problèmes de dos parce que tu te fais vieux, Ayamin ! s'exclame un élève.

– Eh ! C'est M. Ayari.

– Sois pas comme ça ! Réplique t-il.

– Et vouvoie moi, non mais !, grogne le prof, Raaah… Les jeunes de nos jours, plus aucun respect. »

Les élèves commencent à rire à cause de l'échange entre l'élève et le prof. La sonnerie retentit à ce moment-là pour annoncer la fin du cour, calmant ainsi les deux qui se disputaient. Ayari râle en disant qu'on avait pas pu avancer le cour comme il le souhaitait. Encore et toujours la même chose, les profs se passent le mot, hein ?

« Laaain ! crie quelqu'un à côté de moi. Tu mange avec moi ?

– Si… Tu veux. lâchai-je en voyant ses yeux brillants.

– Cool ! »

Kise m'attrape le poignet en prenant mon bento de son autre main. Il refuse rapidement l'offre des autres filles qui veulent manger avec lui, puis m'emmène dans la cour. C'est lorsqu'on finit par s'asseoir sur un banc qu'il lâche mon poignet. J'espère quand même que Aomine et Momoi ne sont pas venus pour me proposer de manger avec eux. Pff… Kise ne m'a pas laissé le temps de les prévenir.

Je tourne mon regard vers lui, il affiche un grand sourire et me donne mon bento. Je le remercie et l'ouvre afin de manger. Il tend lentement sa main vers mon repas, en voyant cela, je le retire.

«C'est mon repas.

– Pfff… Je n'ai rien, tu peux bien m'en donner un peu.

– Menteur.

– Tch, lâche t-il en sortant un sandwich, t'es pas mignonne.

– Je sais. »

Je ne l'ai jamais affirmé. Et puis, venant de sa part, cela ne me fait ni-chaud, ni-froid. C'est un mannequin, il a vu de nombreuses filles plus mignonnes les unes que les autres. Mais bon, ça me perturbe quand même.

 **ピノキオ**

Aïe, je crois que j'ai fais une bourde. Ah… J'ai pas fais attention à ce que j'ai dit. Elle boude… ? Je soupire en me grattant l'arrière de la tête, bon… Faut que je la réconforte maintenant, c'est ça ? J'aurais dû m'en douter, c'est une fille comme les autres. Elles veulent qu'on les réconforte, qu'on leurs offres des cadeaux, qu'on soit beau, riche. Tout ça me fatigue.

Mais j'suis bien obligé, je dois garder mon image de gentil mannequin. C'est aussi simple que ça.

« Eh… Kise, m'appelle t-elle.

– Hm ?

– C'est quoi la définition de « mignon » ?

– Quoi ? »

Non, mais sérieusement ? Elle déprimait pas, mais elle réfléchissait à ce que je lui ai dit ? Je ris sans gêne devant elle, je ris tellement que je m'en tiens les côtes tellement j'ai mal. Elle prend une teinte rose lorsqu'elle se rend compte que je me moque d'elle. Je m'arrête d'un coup en la pointant du doigt, toujours un sourire sur le visage.

« C'est ça. sortis-je

– Tu viens de dire que je ne l'étais pas. Rétorque t-elle avec un regard blasé. »

Mon sourire s'agrandit, elle s'énerve lorsque je dis qu'elle ne peut pas comprendre. Elle ne ressemble peut-être pas aux autres finalement.

J'observe son visage complètement rosit par la gêne, sans que je n'm'en rende compte ma main se trouve sur sa tête.

« Mignonne.

– Quoi ? »

Je me rend compte de ce que je viens de dire. Oups, elle va me trouver bizarre, en même pas dix minutes, j'ai affirmé l'inverse de ce que je venais de dire.

« Je parle de la coccinelle sur ta tête ! me repris-je. »

Oups. J'avais zappé. Ça ne sert à rien de mentir, ça n'a servi qu'à me ridiculiser. En plus, pour en rajouter, Lain me jette un regard complètement blasé.

Je me gratte l'arrière de la tête, montrant mon embarras.

Je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de ne pas pouvoir contrôler une conversation avec une fille. Ah… C'est fatiguant. Je dirige à nouveau mon regard vers Lain qui a recommencé à manger. Elle s'arrête lorsque son portable sonne, annonçant qu'elle vient de recevoir un message, elle le referme après avoir tapé une réponse et recommence, sans un mot, son repas. Je penche la tête tout en la regardant.

Une fois de plus, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ne pas savoir quoi dire à une fille.

En même temps, si je dis un mensonge, elle s'en rendra compte et je me ridiculiserais encore plus. Je me penche en arrière, m'appuyant ainsi contre le dossier du banc.

« Kise, tu as un passe-temps en dehors du mannequinat ? demande t-elle, brisant ainsi le silence.

– Hein ? Euh… Ouais, j'aime bien le spo...rt. Répondis-je en me stoppant un peu au mot « sport »

– Il y a quelque chose qui te gêne ?

– Ouais, même si j'aime le sport, je deviens rapidement le meilleur et ça me lasse. »

Je me gratte la nuque en souriant, elle me regarde un moment avant de diriger à nouveau son attention sur son bento maintenant vide.

« Il suffit de trouver meilleur que toi, non ? tente-t-elle ce qui me fait sourire.

– Ce n'est pas ça, même quelqu'un de plus fort que moi commencera à ne plus l'être. Tout ce que je vois, je peux le reproduire. »

Elle écarquille les yeux en m'entendant, je fais de même.

Elle s'apprête à dire autre chose, cependant, je ne l'écoute pas et me lève en inventant une excuse minable qu'elle a évidemment remarqué.

Pourquoi est-ce que je me confie à elle comme ça… ?


	6. Nouveau poste

**Yaho~ Je e reviens avec des chapitres réécrit ! Du coup, j'ai modifié le 4, le 5 et celui-là ! Désolée pour les anciennes versions qui n'étaient pas très cools... Bref, j'espère que celles-ci sont un peu mieux !**

 **Merci à JuriiGothic, Aya Mikk et Talion's justice pour leurs reviews !**

* * *

 **ピノキオ**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Nouveau poste**

Ah… Je soupire en repensant à hier. Je l'ai peut-être vexé… ? Kise est parti en simulant une excuse, il ne voulait pas rester avec moi ? Peut-être. Je dirige mon regard vers Aomine qui court partout sur le terrain et marque sans qu'aucun joueur de la deuxième équipe puisse faire quelque chose. Je plisse les yeux en voyant l'état de ses derniers.

C'est mauvais.

Je me lève d'un coup en sifflant, attirant leur attention sur moi. Aomine, qui avait le ballon, arque un sourcil en me regardant. Je sens le regard des autres joueurs de la première équipe également.

« Vous devriez arrêter maintenant, proposai-je en regardant Aomine, la deuxième équipe n'en peux plus.

– Hein ? Mais on vient juste de commencer ! s'exclame le bleu.

– Si la manager le propose, on peut bien l'écouter une fois. rigole Nijimura en attrapant le ballon.

– Quoi ?! Mais non !

– Va courir, Aomine. ordonne le capitaine. »

Ce dernier grogne en partant. Il marmonne des choses comme quoi il ne s'était pas assez défoulé et qu'il voulait encore jouer. Nijimura dit aux autres de faire de même excepté Akashi : ils doivent me parler.

Ils se dirigent justement vers moi en souriant.

« On attend. commence Nijimura.

– Pourquoi nous avoir dit d'arrêter ? continue Akashi.

– L'équipe deux allait se briser. Aomine pourrait les battre à lui tout seul. Il s'en sont rendu compte, encore un peu, et ils n'auraient même plus essayé de gagner. »

Leurs sourires ont disparu et ils se regardent un moment avant d'observer l'équipe deux, à bout de souffle, qui sont soulagés que le match se soit arrêté. Je les laisse pour apporter de l'eau aux joueurs exténués. Ils soupirent de soulagement en me voyant et m'adresse un grand sourire pour me remercier. Ils me remercient pour l'eau ou pour avoir stoppé le match ?

Mais quand même, je ne sais pas si c'est à prendre dans le bon ou le mauvais sens, mais Aomine s'améliore de plus en plus. Plus il s'entraîne, plus il atteint un niveau qu'on pourrait considérer comme celui d'un lycéen. Je ne vais pas encore dire à celui d'un pro'.

Non, il n'est qu'en première année, ça doit être comme la croissance, il augmente d'un coup, puis va stagner au bout d'un moment. Oui, ça doit être ça.

Je me tourne vers la porte qui vient de s'ouvrir, montrant un Aomine avec un peu de sueur qui commence à couler, il me regarde en faisant la moue avant de s'approcher et de saisir mon poignet.

« Aomine… ?

– Tu viens courir aussi. lâche t-il en grognant comme un enfant.

– Mais j'suis Manager, j'ai pa-

– C'est de ta faute, alors assume ! »

Il commence à courir en m'entraînant avec lui, je suis donc obligée de le suivre afin de ne pas tomber. Il se tourne vers moi avec un sourire digne d'un sadique et commence à accélérer, toujours en tenant mon poignet. Je dois donc augmenter ma vitesse aussi.

Ce sale sadique…

On retourne au gymnase après quinze minutes de course. Je m'écroule sur le banc en respirant rapidement. Je crois que je vais vomir. Il m'a fait courir à pleine vitesse, ce monstre infatigable. Nijimura et Aomine éclatent de rire en me voyant, Murasakibara pose sa main sur ma tête en me demandant si je vais bien, Midorima me lance une serviette et Akashi me dit, avec un sourire en coin, de marcher un peu afin de reprendre mon souffle. Je grogne en me levant difficilement et commence à marcher autour des terrains.

C'est lorsque je commence à aller un peu mieux que Nijimura m'appelle en disant qu'ils avaient quelque chose à me dire, j'avance donc lentement dans le direction et m'arrête devant eux avec un visage montrant la fatigue. Le capitaine de Teiko sourit en me regardant et appelle les autres joueurs.

« Bon, vous le savez, mais Lain avait postulé pour être manager. débute t-il.

– C'est surtout Akashi qui le voulait. Commentai-je.

– Tais-toi, Lain.

– Pardon.

– Donc, étant donné qu'on avait déjà beaucoup de managers, on lui a proposé de nous montrer de quoi elle était capable. Et elle a échouée. rit-il en me montrant. »

Aomine écarquille les yeux comme les autres. Midorima, qui reste calme comme Murasakibara, prend la parole :

« Ca veut dire qu'elle ne reste pas ?

– Hein ? Si, si. Je veux juste lui proposer un autre poste. commence Nijimura.

– Elle a échoué en tant que manager, mais pas pour être infirmière. ajoute Akashi en souriant.

– Sérieux.. ? J'ai postulé pour être infirmière ?

– Non, mais contente-t'en. Affirme le capitaine.

– F*ck. »

Je dis ça, mais j'affiche quand même un sourire pour leur montrer que je suis contente, ils sourient à leur tour, puis tournent leurs regards vers la porte qui vient de s'ouvrir : Momoi, avec un garçon aux cheveux gris/argenté. Je fixe d'un air interrogateur les autres membres de l'équipe pour finalement apprendre que c'est lui, Haizaki.

Je fonce vers lui pour le regarder sous tous les angles, il arque rapidement un sourcil en m'observant, il me demande ce qui ne va pas avec moi. Bonjour la politesse, la façon dont il l'a posé donnait l'impression que je suis une fille bizarre. Même si j'avoue, j'ai agi de manière bizarre. Ma faute. Un peu.

Je me décide finalement à reculer en le voyant se pencher vers moi pour me voir de plus près. Il lève la tête pour demander à Nijimura qui je suis. Celui-ci s'énerve et lui donne un coup de pied bien placé. Quand je dis « bien placé », je ne parle pas de son entre-jambe, hein ! Il l'a juste frappé dans le dos ce qui a entraîné la chute de l'argenté.

« Imbécile ! Si t'avais pris la peine de venir en ce beeeaaaau samedi matin pour t'entraîner, tu saurais qui c'est ! gronde le brun.

– J'suis pas du matin. se justifie l'autre en se relevant.

– Ooh… Toi, tu veux vraiment une raclée. »

Nijimura s'avance avec un air plus que menaçant, Haizaki a dû comprendre que sa vie est en danger puisqu'il commence à partir en courant. Cependant, le capitaine n'a visiblement pas l'intention de le laisser partir puisqu'il part de suite à sa poursuite.

Je regarde le duo courir tout autour du terrain de basket en pouffant de rire.

Aomine propose d'aller au Maji Burger, je décline son offre en m'excusant. Je veux m'informer un peu sur le rôle de l'infirmière. Parce que c'est pas que, mais ça a l'air galère ce genre de chose.

* * *

 **ピノキオ**


	7. Aide

**Yaho~ ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente de pour ce chapitre... J'ai eu du mal à écrire cette fiction.. Bref. J'espère quand même que cela vous plaira !**

 **En tout cas, dites-moi si vous trouvez Kise un peu trop OOC... Bref**

 **Merci à JuriiGothic, Aya Mikk Et Talion's justice pour leurs reviews !  
Merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire et qui l'ont mis en favoris aussi x)**

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

 **ピノキオ**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Aide**

Mes yeux parcourent les livres d'un vif mouvement. J'en ai tellement lu que je n'arrive même plus à faire rentrer ne serait-ce qu'une nouvelle information.

Au moins, j'ai réussi à relier plusieurs informations avec les joueurs, déjà… La plus évidente : Leurs corps ne tiendra pas le coup. Peu importe le nombre de soin, au bout d'un moment, ce sport qu'ils aiment tant, détruira définitivement leurs corps. Et comme je l'ai dit, ils ne vont pas abandonner juste parce que je dis que ça va les briser, ils adorent le basket. M'enfin, pour Nijimura et Kuroko… Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûre.

Ensuite… Si je regarde les joueurs un à un, surtout dans la première équipe :

Kuroko Tetsuya, je le fais en premier afin de ne pas l'oublier par la suite. Ses passes sont fantastiques, mais ils demandent une grande quantité de force au niveau des poignets, le mieux, ce serait de faire en sorte de les rendre plus souple afin d'éviter les blessures à ce niveau-là. Pas qu'il ne puisse pas se blesser autre part, les poignets sont les parties les plus vulnérables pour lui.

Akashi Seijuro… Je n'ai pas encore très bien analysé son jeu. Il se base sur ses analyse pour jouer, son corps ne subit que les contre coups de ses talents, je ne peux pas vraiment faire grand-chose pour lui. Je lui administrerai seulement les soins de bases.

Aomine Daiki. C'est le joueur qui a le plus de chances de se blesser, ses jambes à cause de la vitesse qu'il utilise lorsqu'il court et saute, ses bras lorsqu'il effectue des dunks d'une puissance monstrueuse… C'est mauvais, son corps est celui qui subit le plus de dégât. Il faudra que je lui dise de s'échauffer encore plus que les autres.

Murasakibara Atsushi. Même si je limite ses entraînements, ça ne servirait à rien. Son corps ne supportera pas sa taille. Lui, ce n'est pas la trop grande pratique, c'est sa croissance. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire pour lui.

Midorima Shintaro. Ses bras et ses jambes sont ses atouts. Il doit avoir de la force dans les jambes pour sauter comme il faut et dans les bras pour pouvoir tirer des cloches. Jusqu'où pourra t-il tirer ? Milieu de terrain ? De l'autre bout ? Dans tous les cas, ça demandera une grande quantité de puissances, mauvais pour son corps.

Nijimura Shuzo. Je ne vois pas de problèmes comme les cinq autres, tout est équilibré. Comparé aux autres, qui ont beaucoup de talents et fait d'entraînements, tout ce qu'il a, c'est grâce à sa persévérance. Du coup, son corps est bien habitué à tout ça.

Et enfin… Haizaki Shougo. Franchement… Je sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais vu jouer et… Bah… J'en sais pas plus, je dois l'observer plus amplement aux prochains entraînements.

Maintenant que j'ai à peu près analysé la plupart des joueurs, je peux prendre une pause. Je ferme donc mon cahier dans lequel j'ai tout noté et m'avachis sur la chaise en poussant un long soupir. Ca va être dur tout ça. Pour résoudre tout ça… Il peut y avoir les massages, je connais les bases, mais sans plus. Je pourrais essayer d'approfondir tout ça. Sinon… Sinon… J'en sais rien ! Punaise !

Pour l'instant, optons pour les massages.

Je me lève et me dirige d'un pas fatigué vers les rayons de la bibliothèque pour voir s'ils n'ont pas de livre pour m'apprendre à pratiquer cela. Je trouve finalement un livre qui, en le feuilletant, a l'air plutôt simple à comprendre. On verra par la suite.

Je le tiens dans mes mains et, lorsque j'entends la porte s'ouvrir d'un coup, le lâche à cause de la surprise. Je tourne la tête vers l'entrée de la bibliothèque pour voir Kise Ryota, essouflé, appuyé contre la porte. Il écarquille les yeux et panique et en me voyant, reprend son calme. Je penche la tête et il me sourit.

« Ce n'est que toi. Soupire t-il.

– Comment ça, 'que moi' ?

– C'est pas contre toi ! Mais je croyais que c'était encore une de mes fans. »

Il finit sa phrase en se crispant et court vers le fond de la bibliothèque en me tirant par le poignet, m'entraînant avec lui. On se cache dans un coin entre une étagère et le mur. On est collé l'un à l'autre à cause de l'étroitesse du lieu.

Très vite, la porte s'ouvre, laissant apparaître un groupe de filles. Elles s'exclament en prétendant que Kise doit sûrement être ici. Je plisse les yeux, c'est mauvais… Si elles me trouvent avec lui, dans cette situation… J'attirerais sûrement les problèmes. Pourquoi m'a t-il entraîné avec lui ? On m'explique ?

Je pousse un soupir, mais Kise plaque doucement sa main contre ma bouche pour éviter qu'un son ne sorte. Comment ose-t-il ? Mes sourcils se froncent et il le remarque. Il me répond donc par un sourire forcé et parle silencieusement : il ne fait que bouger les lèvres pour me demander de ne faire aucun bruits.

Heureusement pour nous, les fans ne fouillent pas l'intégrité de la pièce, en fait, elles faisaient tellement de bruits que la gérante du lieu les a mises dehors.  
Après quelques minutes de silence, on daigne enfin à sortir de notre cachette. Je me tourne donc ensuite vers le blond et le fusille du regard tout en demandant des explications.

« Pardon ! Mais si t'étais restée là-bas, commence t-il en montrant où j'étais avant qu'il n'arrive, elles t'auraient demandé si tu m'avais vu, et comme tu ne peux pas mentir…

– …

– Quoi ?

– C'est que tu sais réfléchir en fait.

– Quoooi ?

– Je te prenais pour un idiot de mannequin qui ne savait pas réfléchir.

– Méchante ! »

Je pousse un soupir.

« Si tu es réellement vexé, montre le d'une autre manière, idiot.

– Qu'est-ce que tu raconte… ? T'es pas mign-

– Celui qui n'est pas mignon, c'est celui qui tente de se cacher derrière ce sourire, idiot.»

Sur ces mots, je pars en allant prendre le livre que j'ai fait tomber plus tôt. Je l'emprunte et sors de la salle le laissant bouche-bée.

Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je suis comme ça avec lui. C'est tellement amusant de le voir tenter de me tenir tête désespéramment alors qu'il sait que cela ne marchera jamais sur moi. L'esquisse d'un sourire se forme sur mon visage alors que je vois justement le blond sortir en se frottant la nuque tout en soupirant.

* * *

 **ピノキオ**

* * *

Raaaaah… J'arrive pas à la cerner ! D'habitude, les filles me suivent docilement sans jamais rien me reprocher ! Ne pourrait-elle pas être comme les autres… ? … Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? C'est moi qui voulais rencontrer une fille qui sorte de l'ordinaire. **Moi**. Et maintenant, je veux qu'elle soit comme les autres ? Ah. J'me sens un peu ridicule, là. Je me gratte la nuque et sors de la bibliothèque en soupirant. Mon regard se dirige vers Lain qui me regarde en souriant discrètement. Sans m'en rendre compte je lui répond par un sourire également. Quand elle part, ses bouquins dans les bras, j'écarquille les yeux. Ce sourire… Non. Bref. Qu'est-ce que je fais… ? Je ferme les yeux, faut que je reprenne mes esprits, et vite.

Arianne Lain.

A cause d'elle, je sors de mon personnage. Bordel.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois une fille seule qui marche en regardant un peu partout autour d'elle. Je plisse les yeux et passe une main dans mes cheveux blonds (vachement soyeux au fait. J'arrête.). Je regarde tout autour de moi, personne. ...Je pousse un léger soupir puis me dirige vers elle. Sourire : c'est bon. Reprendre un ton joyeux : C'est bon. Penser à être gentil : C'est bon.

« Désolé, tu cherches quelque chose ?  
– Ki-Kise ?! Hum euh… Mon mouchoir... »

Sérieusement ?! … Maintenant que je lui ai posé la question, j'dois l'aider maintenant… J'peux pas juste dire 'Okay, cool, bonne chance'.  
Non, mais… Peut-être que…

« Aïe… Mais tu peux en acheter un nouveau, non ?  
– Mais c'est que… commence t-elle en sanglotant, c'est un cadeau de ma grand-mère... »

Et **merde.** Manquait plus que ça. Est-elle sérieuse ? On prend pas un objet qui lui est cher à l'école ! Surtout si cette personne est morte ! … Ah, mais qu'est ce que je raconte ?! Elle n'a même pas dit qu'elle était morte ! J'perds mon sang-froid pour rien là… ! Faut que je reste calme, heureusement, j'ai gardé un visage qui montre de l'inquiétude tout au long de mon monologue.

« … Et elle est morte… Je ne peux pas lui en demander un autre... »

OK. C'est un sketch. Cette fille est la meilleure. On ne dit pas ce genre de chose au premier venu. Sauf dans un manga (et si c'était le cas, je suis sûr que je serais le héros au fait~). J'ai envie de partir. Un échappatoire… Quelqu'un. S'vous plait ? Je souffle et et regarde l'heure. Mon manager ou quelqu'un d'autre ne pourrait-il pas m'aider… ? Mais le manager, c'est pas trop sûr. Vu que je viens juste de commencé… En plus, j'ai été 'aidé' par ma sœur… Alors j'suis sûr que les photographes se disent juste que je n'ai aucun talent, je suis arrivé ici grâce à ma sœur.  
Ce qui est à moitié vrai. C'est elle qui m'a inscrit et qui a fait en sorte que je devienne mannequin… Mais je suis arrivé jusqu'ici grâce à **mes** compétences. C'est tout. Non mais.

Sauvé par le gong, mon portable sonne finalement, nous faisant sursauter, la fille et moi. Je sors le téléphone de ma poche, un numéro que je ne connais pas. Hum. Bon, autant répondre, ça va me servir d'excuse. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas une blague d'une de mes fans qui veut juste entendre ma voix, ou juste me parler et tout le bla bla qui va avec.

Je fais un signe à la fille pour lui dire que je dois la laisser en montrant mon téléphone. Elle hoche doucement la tête avec une pointe de déception. A cause de ça, je sais même pas si elle me mentais sur son soi-disant mouchoir, ou si elle voulait juste que je vienne vers elle. Enfin, bref.

« Oui ? répondis-je en mettant le portable à mon oreille.  
– T'as réussi à t'en sortir alors ? demanda une voix qui m'est familière.  
– … Lain ?!  
– Bingo. Bien joué.  
– T'es où ?  
– Salle de classe.  
– Bouge pas. »

Je ferme mon clapet, lui raccrochant ainsi au nez. Elle m'en voudra pas.

Arianne Lain. Je veux plus la connaître.

Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Je n'ai pas rêvé tout à l'heure. Une fille m'a arraché deux sourire en même pas une heure.

* * *

 **ピノキオ**

* * *

 **Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Dites-moi si quelque chose ne va pas :D  
Lain est un peu trop Mary-Sue ?  
Kise OOC ?  
L'histoire trop 'gimauve' ?**


	8. Rapprochement (?)

**Yaho~ ! Tout d'abord, pardon pour cette trèèès longue attente, mais avec les cours, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire la fic'... Vraiment désolée.  
**

 **Bref... Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf les OCs. Désolée pour les éventuels OOC, si vous en voyez, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !**

 **Merci** **à lys0212, Aya Mikk, JuriiGothic et à Minimiste pour leurs reviews !**

 **Sur ce,**

 **ENJOY !**

 **ピノキオ**

 **Chapitre 8 : Rapprochement (?)**

Dans la salle de classe, j'observe Kise et une fille que je ne connais pas, parler. Les fenêtres de la salle donne une superbe vue du couloir où se trouve la bibliothèque où se trouve le duo. En même temps, c'est juste en face. Bref.

Je remarque que Kise a un peu de mal avec son interlocutrice. Juste un peu. Un fin sourire se forme sur mon visage. Il doit espérer un miracle pour pouvoir partir sans provoquer de scandale. Je pousse un ricanement.

Autant l'aider. Sauf… Que j'ai pas son numéro. Réfléchissons… Ah. Je suis sûre que l'une de ses fans a posté son numéro sur son 'blog officiel' ou tweeter. Autant voir.

C'est au bout de plusieurs minutes que je le trouve. Techniquement, c'est lui. Parce que je l'ai vu plusieurs fois déjà… Donc… Logiquement. J'espère que je ne me trompe pas.

Mais quand même. C'est dur d'être célèbre, tout le monde peut avoir son numéro.

Je tape doucement les chiffres afin de ne pas me tromper, puis commence à appeler. Il répond tout de suite, impatient, quand même. Je le vois faire des signes de mains à la fille et il commence à s'éloigner.

« Oui ? Répondit-il.  
– T'as réussi à t'en sortir alors ? Demandé-je avec amusement.  
– … Lain ?!  
– Bingo. Bien joué.  
– T'es où ?  
– Salle de classe.  
– Bouge pas. »

Il m'a raccroché au nez. La politesse, non mais. J'étouffe un soupir en souriant, à ce que j'ai compris, il va venir, hein ?

La porte s'ouvre d'un coup, laissant apparaître Kise, légèrement essoufflé. Cette scène ressemble presque à celle dans la bibliothèque plus tôt. Sauf que là, aucun fan n'est à ses trousses. Ma main se lève pour lui faire un signe de politesse assez timide.

Pourquoi 'timide'… ? Roh, et puis zut.

Kise s'avance vers moi, son sourire habituel a disparu et il a l'air légèrement nerveux. Ma tête se penche d'un côté alors qu'il prend une grande inspiration.

« Lain ! Je veux plus tu connaître ! »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent d'un coup en l'entendant. C'est pour ça qu'il est aussi nerveux ?

« Tu veux dire que tu veux être mon ami ? demandé-je en souriant légèrement.

– Ou-Ouais. »

Je le frappe d'un coup de pied dans le tibia en grognant que c'est déjà le cas et qu'il est idiot. Après un instant de surprise, il me sourit comme un enfant.  
Je n'peux m'empêcher de faire de même en le voyant. C'est qu'il est mignon quand même.

Ma main se dirige d'elle même sur les cheveux blonds de Kise. Il me regarde surprit en penchant la tête pour montrer son incompréhension.

Attendez… Mais qu'est-ce que je fous?!

Je me fige un instant avant de retirer ma main d'un vif mouvement et partir en courant sous le regard médusé de Kise.

Rapidement, je me retrouve devant le portail du collège. J'ai réagi instinctivement. Instinctivement, j'ai fui. Je suis nulle… Bon sang. Je dirige mon regard vers la poche de mon blazer d'uniforme qui vibre, indiquant que j'ai reçu un message. Je le sors rapidement et voit un numéro que je ne connais pas. Enfin si… Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part.

 **« Lain ! J'ai enregistré ton numéro ! Encore merci pour tout à l'heure !»**

C'est signé Kise. Je souris en relisant le message. C'est vrai que sur le coup, j'avais zappé d'enregistrer son numéro. Quoique, je ne savais pas si il voudrait que je l'ai. Mais du coup, si il l'a enregistré, ça veut dire que je peux… ?

Je me casse un peu trop la tête quand même…

Je souffle en levant les yeux au ciel. Et merde. Mes joues chauffent énormément. Non. Je ne suis pas gênée, ce n'est que Kise. C'est passager, tout ira mieux demain.

 **ピノキオ**

Je baille en notant les informations du match entre la première et la deuxième équipe. Ah… Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir de toute la nuit, et y a entraînement super tôt. Je pensais que, n'étant pas un joueur de cette équipe, j'y échapperais, mais non. Tch. Akashi m'a envoyé un message hier soir pour me dire de venir au cas où un joueur se blesserait, je devrait être là. Comment a t-il eu mon numéro au fait ? Effrayant quand même…

« Aria', ça ne va pas ? Tu n'arrête pas de bailler. C'est l'entraînement du matin qui fait ça ? dit Aomine.  
– Ah, non, non. J'ai simplement mal dormi.  
– Ah bon. Cauchemars ? Jeux vidéo ?  
– Un idiot.  
– Hein… ?  
– AH. »

Et merde. J'ai pas réfléchi en parlant. Mais c'est vrai que la tête souriante de Kise me revenait à l'esprit. J'entends Aomine rire alors qu'il se relève pour remplacer Kuroko. Je tourne mon attention sur mes notes tout en baillant une énième fois. Bon sang, c'est crevant tout ça. Je me laisse tomber en arrière mais me fait rattraper par Nijimura. Il rouspète en me disant qu'il n'arrête pas de me répéter qu'il n'y a pas de dossier sur ce banc et que je risque bien de tomber un jour si il n'est pas là. Je pousse un rire forcé en le remerciant. Je me redresse et me fige instantanément en le sentant se pencher en avant pour regarder mes notes.

Il siffle tout en lisant. Je n'ose pas bouger alors qu'il commence à tourner les pages successivement pour lire tout ce que j'ai écrit. Je détourne mon regard et remarque que le match s'est stoppé et tous les regards des joueurs sont sur nous. Aomine et Haizaki sourient comme un idiot avec les membres de la deuxième équipe, Akashi affiche un léger sourire, Murasakibara s'en fiche complètement et Midorima aussi… Visiblement. Nijimura se décide à relever la tête pour voir pourquoi je suis aussi tendue. Lorsqu'il remarque le regard des autres, il se relève et toussote.

« Hum, hum. Pourquoi avez-vous stoppé le match ? Reprenez ! ordonne t-il.  
– Tss…  
– Un truc à dire, Hai-za-ki ?  
– Du tout ! »

Nijimura leur répète une nouvelle fois de reprendre le match et se gratte la tête en commençant à partir. Il se tourne une fois vers moi, et marmonne une excuse presque inaudible. Dès qu'il est un peu plus éloigné, je parviens enfin à me détendre. Je pousse un long soupire en fermant les yeux.

« Tu t'entends bien avec Nijimura-senpai. »

Je me tourne vers celui qui vient de parler et voit un garçon avec des cheveux bleus clairs.

« Bon sang ! Kuroko ! m'écrié-je d'un coup.  
– Bonjour.  
– Pas de 'Bonjour' qui tienne ! Ne peux-tu pas apparaître normalement ?!  
– Mais j'étais là depuis le début. »

Je retiens un gémissement et passe une main nerveuse sur mon visage rosit par la gêne. Bon sang, c'est vraiment pas mon jour. D'abord un mauvais sommeil, ensuite on croit des choses sur Nijimura et moi, et maintenant je viens d'apprendre que Kuroko était là depuis le début. Faut que j'me méfie de lui, quand même…

Mes pensées sont cependant interrompues par le bruit d'un sifflet. Celui de Nijimura qui annonce un rassemblement pour faire un petit bilan de l'entraînement. Je me lève et rejoint le groupe des joueurs. A la fin de son discours, il autorise les membres de l'équipe à aller se changer. Je lui tends les notes que j'ai prises et vais aider Momoi et les autres managers au rangement du gymnase. Tsss… J'suis infirmière, pourquoi dois-je aider ? Bah, tant qu'à faire, hein.

« Aria' ! m'appelle Aomine qui a visiblement fini de se changer. Allons sur le toit, il reste quinze minutes avant le début des cours !  
– J'te suis. »

Je ferme le placard et marche en suivant Aomine qui est tout souriant en me regardant. Je dois le prendre comment ? Ce fichu sourire ne me dit rien qui vaille.

On arrive finalement sur le toit qui est complètement vide. Il se tourne finalement vers moi et passe un bras sur mes épaules.

« Je compte sur toi pour alléger les entraînements et organiser plus de matchs !  
– Hein ?  
– Bah… T'amadoue Nijimura !  
– Pourquoi il m'écouterait ?  
– Vous sortez ensemble, non ?  
– Non.  
– Sérieusement ?! »

Je pousse un soupir en lui donnant un léger coup de pied dans le tibias pour qu'il me lâche. Entendant la sonnerie, je me dirige vers la porte et me tourne une dernière fois vers lui. Je lui tire la langue pour montrer que je suis en colère (mais pas trop non plus).

Je me dirige donc vers ma classe.

Sortir avec Nijimura… Et puis quoi encore ? En plus, pour l'instant, celui qui occupe mes pensées, c'est Kise.

« Et merde. Pourquoi j'arrête pas de penser à lui… ?  
– Lain ? »

Je « eep » en me rendant compte que quelqu'un était derrière moi. Kise. Comme par hasard. Le sort est contre moi. Je le vois faire légèrement la moue avant de pencher la tête et sourire.

 **ピノキオ**

Je marche en direction de ma classe. Ah, j'suis de bonne humeur, hier, j'me suis rapproché de Lain~. En plus, j'ai eu son numéro, et encore en plus, j'ai pu échapper à une fan qu'on pourrait appeler de… Chiante. C'est pas que, hein, mais elle était légèrement énervante. Je souffle rien qu'en y pensant.

« Et merde. Pourquoi j'arrête pas de penser à lui… ?  
– Lain ? »

Et merde, je l'ai appelé instinctivement. J'suis vraiment débile parfois, si j'étais pas intervenu, elle aurait peut-être dit le nom de cette personne… ! … Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Ca me regarde pas, c'est sa vie privée.

J'affiche rapidement un sourire en penchant la tête. Bon, même si elle voit que je simule, c'est pas grave. Vraiment pas grave. Mais logiquement, elle ne me posera pas de questions, parce que sinon, ça va dévier sur _le_ sujet et elle le sait aussi bien que moi.

« Lain, allons en cour. »

Elle acquiesce d'un air gêné. Quel contraste par rapport à hier. J'ai l'impression que notre relation avance à reculons de jour en jour. Je me gratte l'arrière du crâne un poussant un long soupir qui montre aisément mon irritation.  
Bon, je me lance ou pas ? Parce que c'est pas que, mais euh… J'suis un peu curieux. Juste un peu.

Crotte.

Je crois que je suis légèrement jaloux.


	9. Jalousie quand tu nous tiens

_**Bonjour ! Nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **Du coup… Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

 _ **Arianne, remarquant Kise en difficulté face à une fan, décide de lui venir en aide. C'est ainsi qu'ils échanges leurs numéros, ce qui rends, à sa grande surprise, la jeune fille plutôt heureuse de s'être rapprochée du mannequin. Cependant, du côté de Kise, cela ne va pas fort. Il a l'impression que leur 'relation' avance à reculons. Surtout après avoir entendu qu'Arianne ne cessait de penser à un garçon. Il avoue alors qu'il est jaloux (dans ses pensées).**_

* * *

 **ピノキオ**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Jalousie quand tu nous tiens**

J'observe le sourire forcé du blond qui vient de me proposer d'aller en cour. Mes yeux se plissent. Boooon… Soit il m'a entendu et il sait que je parlais de lui, soit il me cache quelque chose. J'aimerais que ce soit le deuxième. C'est moins gênant pour moi. Mais je ne peux définitivement pas me résoudre à lui poser la question. Parce que si c'est la première hypothèse qui est confirmé, ça risque de se retourner contre moi. Et ça, non merci. Ma langue claque discrètement et je hoche la tête pour montrer que je le suis.

Ah… Tout cela est tellement compliqué.

Je regarde au sol tout en marchant. En ce moment même, je prie pour qu'il n'ait pas découvert que c'est de lui dont je parle. Parce que après, c'est vraiment gênant. Je soupire tout en passant une main dans mes cheveux, ça ne va pas du tout. Je lève la tête pour apercevoir que Kise marche à vive allure devant moi. Je ralentis le pas, c'est pas que j'aime pas sa présence, mais pour l'instant je suis mal à l'aise. Je ne veux qu'une chose : m'éloigner de lui. Il se retourne d'un coup.

On s'arrête tous les deux.

Comment savait-il que je tentais de m'échapper ?

Il me regarde longuement avant d'afficher son magnifique sourire commercial. Je hausse un sourcil interrogateur. D'accord, ça faisait longtemps. Cela montre t-il qu'il me rabaisse au niveau de ses fans ? Est-ce comme ça que je dois le prendre ?

« Lain ? Ca va ?  
– Ouais. »

C'était glacial. Je crois, enfin j'ai essayé. Je passe devant lui et rejoins rapidement la salle de classe. Je m'énerve beaucoup trop vite en sa présence. Je m'assois sur ma chaise en provocant un énorme fracas. Je ne suis pas énervée, je ne suis pas énervée. Mais c'est que je n'arrive pas vraiment à y croire… M'a t-il vraiment rabaissé au niveau de ses fans ? Je pensais pourtant que j'étais un peu spéciale. Mais visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas. Je soupire. J'étais la seule à penser ainsi ? Je fixe le tableau noir.

La sonnerie retentit ce qui annonce le début des cours. Jusqu'à la pause déjeuner, je n'ai pas osé regarder à côté de moi. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de croiser son regard. Je ferme les yeux un moment puis me lève et passe à côté de lui. Je dois rejoindre Aomine sur le toit, d'après mes souvenirs.

Mon bras est soudainement saisit, ce qui m'arrête illico. Je me tourne pour voir Kise, adossé à sa chaise, me tenant le poignet. Il lève son regard doré vers moi. Vachement belle comme couleur, en passant. Enfin bref. Je me perds.

« Lain, mangeons ensemble. » lâche t-il en m'entraînant dehors avec lui.

On finit assis sur un banc, dans la cour. Euh… Je devais manger avec les autres. Raaah… Mais d'un côté, je veux rester. Bon, ils ne m'en voudront pas. J'espère.

Je tape quelques excuses sur mon portable et envoie cela à Momoi.

Kise me regarde faire. Bizarrement, il ne fait aucune remarque. Il remarque finalement mon regard perplexe et penche la tête :

« Quoi ? demande t-il.  
– Rien, rien… Je pensais que juste que tu n'as fait aucune remarque du genre « Fais attention à moooi ! »  
– C'est comme ça que tu me vois ? commence t-il avec les larmes aux yeux.  
– Arrête ça. grogné-je en lui donnant une pichenette.  
– T'as frappé une star !  
– Star narcissique. »

J'esquisse un sourire en le voyant faire la moue. Il est tellement mignon.

« Au fait, Lain. Tu étais en colère ce matin ?  
– Mhm ? No-HIC ! »

Il éclate de rire. Mon visage se chauffe d'un coup alors que je cache mes joues avec mes cheveux courts. Je hais cette maladie, bon sang !

« Je peux te demander pourquoi ? reprend le blond en essuyant une larme au coin de son œil.  
– … Je n'aime pas quand tu prends ton « sourire commercial ».  
– « Sourire commercial »  
– Celui quand tu caches quelque chose.  
– Ah... »

Il se gratte l'arrière de la tête avec un air gêné. Je crois qu'il réfléchit si il me dit la raison de ce sourire ou non. C'est tellement facile de lire en lui.

« Raah ! Bon ! s'exclame t-il d'un coup. A… euh… Qui tu pensais ce matin ? »

Quoi ? Non mais il n'a pas osé poser LA question, hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?! C'est de lui dont il est question !

Je me barre en courant ? Nan, ça ne sert à rien, on est dans la même classe. Et puis c'est comme si j'indiquais qu'il s'agit de lui.

Je fais semblant de m'évanouir ? Nan, trop classique comme coup.

J'évite la question ? Il va forcément y revenir.

Je me- Faut même pas y penser, Pinocchio va refaire surface.

En plus mes joues chauffent à une vitesse hallucinante. Bon sang. Et puis pourquoi ça l'intéresse ? Roooh…

« De quoi tu pa-HIC !  
– Ah…  
– Désolée.  
– Laisse-moi deviner alors ! Akashi ? »

Il sourit tout en listant les personnes dont il connaissait le prénom. Il parle même d'Aomine mais l'a appelé « celui aux cheveux bleus ». Il commence peu à peu à abandonner.

Sauf qu'il commence à plaisanter et sors un « De moi ? »

Un hoquet sort d'un coup.

Ah merde.

Je me lève d'un coup et m'enfuis en courant, le visage complètement brûlant. Je ne fais plus vraiment attention aux personnes qui m'entourent et percute alors quelqu'un.

Ca me stoppe d'un coup.

Je lève la tête et aperçois Nijimura. Punaise… Il baisse son regard vers moi et me pointe du doigt.

« Ah merde, c'est impoli. commence t-il avant de tousser puis de reprendre. Celle qui nous a lâcher pour manger avec Monsieur le mannequin~  
– Euh… C'était pas volontaire.  
– Aller, t'inquiète, on t'en veut pas vraiment. rit-il en frottant ma tête. »

Je penche la tête et le voit lever un doigt tout en souriant.

« Pour te faire pardonner, les autres veulent que tu nous payes une glace ce soir. »

Je savais bien que y avait quelque chose de suspect. Je soupire et me gratte l'arrière de la tête avant d'acquiescer. Ca va me ruiner tout ça… Surtout avec Murasakibara.

* * *

 **ピノキオ**

* * *

Mon œil s'agrandit en entendant le hoquet de Lain. Elle se lève d'un coup et s'enfuit. Rapide la fille. Mais c'est quand j'ai demandé si elle parlait de moi qu'elle l'a eu.

Moi… ?

Elle pense à moi ? Enfin c'est tout naturel ! Je savais que même elle ne pouvait pas résister ! Un sourire fier se dessine sur mon visage et mon poing se serre.

Elle pensait à moi.

En plus si je me souviens bien, sa phrase était « Pourquoi j'arrête pas de penser à lui » ! Ca veut dire que ce n'est pas la première fois !

Uhuh… Je la comprend, c'est moi après tout.

Mais je me demande quelque chose quand même… J'ai l'habitude de savoir qu'une fille pense souvent à moi.

Pourquoi quand ça concerne Lain, je suis si content ?


End file.
